The present invention relates to an improved spring coiling machine of the general type which is adapted for the intermittent feeding of predetermined lengths of wire, the said lengths of wire being coiled during feeding to form springs and the wire being cut off on completion of feeding and coiling. While not necessarily so limited, the invention is particularly applicable to spring coiling machines of the type shown in
U.s. pat. No. 2,119,002 issued May 31, 1938 to Bergevin and Nigro. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,455,863 issued Dec. 7, 1948 to E. W. Halvorsen. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,820,505 issued Jan. 21, 1958 to E. E. Franks et. al., PA1 U.s. pat. No. RE24,345 issued Aug. 20, 1957 to C. R. Bergevin, PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,902,079 issued Sept. 1, 1959 to Costello et al., PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,923,343 issued Feb. 2, 1960 to Franks, PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,925,115 issued Feb. 16, 1960 to Franks, PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3.009,505 issued Nov. 21, 1961 to Franks, PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,068,927 issued Dec. 18, 1862 to Bergevin, and PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,402,584 issued Sept. 24, 1968 to Cavagnero.
More particularly, the invention relates to improved tooling in spring coiling machines of the general type mentioned and improvements in mounting elements etc. in the machine which relate to the tooling. Such improvements adapt the machine for both two point and single point coiling and, moreover, change over from one form of coiling to the other is achieved with a high degree of ease and convenience. As is well known, single point coiling is favored in the United States and two point coiling throughout much of the remaining areas of the world.